


This is Oz

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hardtime100"></span><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/"><b>hardtime100</b></a>'s 2006 challenge, which asked you to write something related to "Heard It Through the Grapevine." One hundred words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Oz

"Someone said something to me the other day that I found quite disturbing, Chris."

He looked up at her through hooded eyes. "That so?"

"Rumor has it that you and Schillinger are planning to hurt Tobias."

"Yeah? Now why would I get involved with that Nazi fuck, Sister?" he asked with a grin.

"You tell me," she answered, staring at him. "Tobias trusts you. He actually seems happy when you're together. After all he's been through...he _needs_ that."

He broke her gaze and looked at his hands.

"Don't disappoint him, Chris."

"Sister," he said simply, getting up, "this is Oz."  



End file.
